


Luke warm on hoth

by Skywalkerbuns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Kissing, Love Triangles, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalkerbuns/pseuds/Skywalkerbuns
Summary: The story of Luke and Leia's kiss on hoth reimagined





	

"Laugh it up, fuzzball. But you didn't see us alone in the south passage. " Han said while placing a hand on Leia to signify she was his.  
"She expressed her true feelings for me.

Leia is flushed, eyes darting between Luke and Han.

"My...! Why, you stuck up,... half-witted... scruffy looking ...nerf- herder!"

She yelled. Han quickly turned around and asked Leia 

"Who's scruffy-looking?"

With a smug on his face he then turned to Luke saying,

"I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh, kid?" 

"Why, I guess you don't know everything about women yet?" 

With that she leans over and kisses Luke. Han was furious(could you blame him. Leia's pretty hot), he then turned to his trusty pal Chewbacca 

"Come on Chewy" 

"Aaargh" he exclaimed as he followed behind exiting the room.

*Beep boop*

"why artoo I do suppose we should leave." Artoo then began to push threepio out the room "Alright I'm going" threepio said as he tried to regain his footing.

Leia looked up at Luke "Their gone now,right?"

"Yeah" Luke Said touching his lips  
"Um Leia.....Why did-why did you kiss me" Luke asked softly.  
"So that moon jockey would leave me alone"

"Oh. Well you can kiss me whenever you want"  
"What?!"Leia said surprised and shocked that Luke was so bold.

"Um I mean like to get han to leave you alone hehe" Luke's cheeks began to appear flushed meanwhile Leia started to blush.

"Luke are you telling me you've never been intimate" 

"All I said was you can kiss me whenever you want" He replied with a smile as wide as the jokers.

Leia pursed her lips "Hmm yeah sure"

"Well there was this one time at the Toshi sta-"he was interrupted by Leia crashing her lips again his.

"Luke I hope you don't mind"

"No not at all"


End file.
